


Bone-Craft

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "If you'd like, we'll craft together."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Bone-Craft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Here," Erik said as he held out a pair of recently-made knives to Zace. "They're quite crude compared to your work, but I also had no instructor." 

Zace reached for the first one and held it up, testing the blade. He shook his head after a moment. 

"They're not bad for being self-taught, but you're losing strength with these angles," Zace said as he handed it back and then took the other one. "You clearly honor the beasts with your craft." 

"Oh--" 

Zace nodded. "If you'd like, we'll craft together." 

"Yes," Erik replied. Learn true Azm bone-crafting? 

"I'd be honored."


End file.
